Harry "Hardcore" Hart
Harry Hardcore Hart Harry “Hardcore” Hart” is a patriotic Welsh Professional wrestler who realised he had to move on to the big leagues to further his career but is happiest when training back in the “land of his fathers” Wales. He currently works for TWOStars making his debut in January 2008 and to date continues to be a part of their active roster. Early Career Harry started wrestling in Newport South Wales. He learnt to wrestle at Newport University at the student club and found he was quite good. Celtic wrestling recruited him and for three years whilst studying for his double degree in Computing and Sports Psychology, Harry and Celtic wrestling formed a tight bond. In his last match for the company Harry won the Welsh Amateur Wrestling belt and dropped it three weeks after making his debut for TWOStars in a hastily arranged match. During the three years Harry fought for C/W Harry held the Welsh Hardcore Title, which he did not lose for two years hence being given the nickname “Hardcore” from the fans. TWOStars Harry debuted for TWOStars on the 4th January, he was immediately placed in high esteem by manager Arron Winter part of the Chosen Stable alongside John "The Big Bull" Smyth!, Damon Kori. These group of fine wrestlers were the start of the dominate group lead by their leader Arron Winter. Other wrestlers would join throughout the year including: - Christopher Eagles, Barry Gower, Famous The only two constants that did not change was Arron Winter and Harry Hart. Harry stayed loyal to Winter throughout his time in The Chosen. Image Inc XTV 4:22 - Allstate Arena, Rosemont IL would be a massive turn of events for Harry. Winter disbanded The Chosen; Harry thought he had been cast out by Winter only to be told later in the evening that he had become part of a super group. This group would consist of The General Manager Arron Winter, The Triple Crown Champion Barry Gower, and The United States Champion Famous and of course Harry Hart. XTV 4:39 Live from The Indira Gandhi Arena, India this show was to become significant in the history of Image Inc as Winter would leave to group to form a new alliance with Sickness. Match History *XTV 3:41 Harry Hardcore Hart vs. Mickhail Mills *XTV 3:42 Harry Hardcore Hart vs. Jaycey LaRoque *XTV 3:43 Hardcore Harry Hart vs. Keith Jaxx *XTV 3:44 HHH & TBB V The Judge *XTV 3:45 HHH V Elder *XTV 3:46 Harry Hardcore Hart vs. The Judge *XTV 3:47 Twiggie vs. HHH & Rockefeller *XTV 3:48 Eagles & The Chav vs. HHH & Kori *XTV 3:49 HHH V Eagles *XTV 3:50 Gilmore V HHH *XTV 3:51 The Judge vs. HHH *XTV 3:52 Rockefeller vs. HHH *XTV 4:01 CVD v HHH V Willard *XTV 4:02 HHH V Sickness *XTV 4:03 HHH V Willard V Angus Mcdonald *XTV 4:06 Sicknes vs HHH *XTV 4:08 Twiggie and Sickness vs. The Chosen (HHH and Eagles) *XTV 4:09 Sickness vs HHH *XTV 4:10 Roko & Angus V HHH & Eagles *XTV 4:11 Roko V HHH *XTV 4:12 Angus V HHH & Eagles *XTV 4:13 Angus V HHH *XTV 4:14 CVD V HHH *XTV 4:15 Chosen (Hart + Eagles) vs Chav Life (CVD and The Chav) *XTV 4:16 HHH V Helms *XTV 4:17 HHH vs Barry Gower *XTV 4:18 Willard V HHH *XTV 4:19 Roko & Willard V Winter & Hart *XTV 4:20 HHH V Willard *XTV 4:21 Angus & Roko V Famous & HHH *XTV 4:22 Willard & Roko V Winter and Hart *XTV 4:23 Roko V HHH *XTV 4:25 Angus V HHH *XTV 4:26 Roko & Willard V HHH & Winter *XTV 4:27 Famous & HHH V Angus & Roko & Willard *XTV 4:28 Angus V Helms V Willard V HHH *XTV 4:29 HHH guest ref - Helms V Angus *XTV 4:30 Angus V HHH *XTV 4:31 Roko V HHH *XTV 4:32 Roko V HHH & Famous *XTV 4:33 Angus V HHH & Bell *XTV 4:34 HHH v Danny Dynamite *XTV 4:35 HHH v Iagan *XTV 4:37 Sickness V HHH + Bell + Helms *XTV 4:38 Sickness V Eagles - Iagan - HHH - Bell - Winter PPV History *NO REMORSE HHH V The Chav V Gilmore *HELL TO PAY CVD V HHH V Sickness *Wrestlenova HHH V Willard V Kori V Eagles *Redemption Flag Burning Match - Sickness V HHH *Zero Tolerance The Chosen (HHH, Eagles, Hayes) V "The Jolly Rogers" (Angus, Willard, Roko) *Endgame Team HHH (Helms, Hart and Hayes V Evil Immortal *Midsummer Night's Destruction TV Title Battle Royal *End of Days 2008 Angus V HHH Vs Joey Helms *World War *SEASON'S BEATINGS U.S. Title Number 1 Contendership - CVD v HHH Entrance(s) Entrance Current Entrance Music Mae Hen Wlad Fy Nhadau Nicknames *: Outfit and Tattoos Finishing and Signature moves Finishers *'Miners Strike' - F5 *'Roaring leglock' - figure 4 leglock Signatures moves *Sharpshooter *Firey Cross face *Diving Headbutt *Snapmare Driver *Dragon Suplex *STF *Boston Crab *Hanging Figure Four Necklock - stands on top of the turnbuckle, the wrestler wraps his legs around the head of the opponent, who has their back turned against the turnbuckle, in the figure 4 and falls backwards, choking the opponent. In most matches the hold would have to be released before a five count. *Shooting star press *3SP - 619 Normal moves *German Suplex *West Coast Pop *Mining lariat *Low Blow *Irish Whip *Rolling Thunder *Hurricanrana *Arm drag *Roundhouse kick *Somersault leg drop *Arm Bar *Springboard bulldog *Snapmare *Moonsault slam *DDT *Reverse Russian Leglock *Hammerlock Category:TIME IN JAIL Category:Characters from Wales